I'm Glad You Did
by storiesofamind
Summary: Santana comes up with a plan to help Rachel get Finn back after he leaves her. They enlist the help of Blaine to shock Finn into realisation. But is it going to work? Or is Rachel going to be left along again? / Language Use.


**Just a oneshot I wrote. It's a little AU after the outing incident of episode six, but oh well. And they're on a kind of camp as well, if you don't pick that up. (:**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?"<p>

"No, I'm not Miss Lopez. As the two of you don't have a partner _you _will be each other's partner,"

"That's crap, Miss Sylvester. I am _not _sharing a room and participating in activities with _that _for a week!"

Rachel Berry watches Miss Sylvester and Santana Lopez battle it out. She doesn't want to spend an entire week with Santana either but she doesn't want to spend it alone. She'd rather be with Santana than with no one at all. Rachel gathers that Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray decided to partner up when Santana was away from school one day and left her without a partner. They better be careful when they see Santana again, she thinks. Rachel turns away from the two and starts over to the cabins, almost falling over when a tall, awkward figure crashes into her.

"Sorry," he says. Rachel doesn't even look up but just keeps on walking.

"Yeah, yeah," she calls over her shoulder. The figure runs to catch up to her, grabbing at her wrist. She shakes out of his grip but he falls in step beside her. "What do you want?" She whips around to face the figure and almost falls over in surprise when she sees his face. She sneers out viciously, "Finn Hudson."

"That's me!" he smiles, trying to lighten the mood a little but Rachel pushes past him and into the room she is supposed to share with Santana for a week. "Hey, wait! About the other week..."

"Bye!" Rachel slams the door in Finn's face. He's left standing there with a look of guilt and astonishment across his face. No sooner has the door been slammed in his face does Santana round the corner and barge past him.

"Move it Frankenteen!" She rips open the door and slams it behind her. Santana crashes onto the single bed and buries her face in her pillow, her bagging thudding to the ground next to the bed. Rachel unplugs her earphones and looks curiously at the Latina. "What Dwarf? Never seen someone do something overly dramatic? Funny, you do them all the time!"

"Calm down Santana. I get that you don't want to be here in this room with me –"

"– or here at all,"

"And that you're pissed Brittany flaked on you but please, _please _don't take that out on me. I hate this as much as you, even if I don't hate you like you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Berry," Santana mumbles through the pillows. It's muffled slightly but Rachel can still hear. Santana lifts her head and frowns at the shorter girl before moving to sit cross legged on her bed. "You're annoying as fuck and you're tendency to want to be in the spotlight all the time makes me want to punch you in the face. Not to mention you're selfishness... But I don't hate you. I haven't hated you since the outing incident. I know that you chewed Finn's ear off about it and I know that it cost you him. Hell, _everyone _knows that's the reason why you broke up and not that pathetic little 'we were growing apart' story that you tried to spin."

"How do you know about that?" Rachel asks, sitting rigid on the bed.

"Everyone knows Man Hands. We're not idiots... and Kurt's a blabber mouth." Santana admits. Rachel scowls because she told Kurt the real reason in _confidence _and she doesn't appreciate his blabbering. She focuses back on Santana because she's still talking. "I never got to thank you for that. I know how much it must've killed you when he dumped you,"

"Thank you," Rachel manages meekly. She doesn't like talking about it. It hurts too much. _Everything _hurts too much these days. She decides to talk about it anyway because she can see Santana waiting for her to elaborate on something. "I just wish I could rewind to before I pushed it to the point where he breaks up with me,"

"You wouldn't stand up for me?" Santana asks in a small, childlike voice.

"I'd do that again in a heartbeat if I had to Santana. It's just I think I was _too_ harsh on him, you know? And he just flipped out. I wish I could get him back somehow but there's Quinn _again_ and I can't beat her..."

"Maybe you can..." Santana says mischievously. "I'm going to help you win your man back, Rachel Berry. And for that we need Blaine's help,"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Rachel and Santana have tracked down Blaine and recruited him for their plan. Rachel has been briefed on her role and Santana is waiting in the wings. Jealousy works a treat for anyone and anything and it's the one way that they're counting on with Finn Hudson. For Kurt's own sanity he's been put in the loop about the plan as well, so as not to alarm him when he has to act alarmed. Santana makes her way out to the deck of the cabins and uses her flirtiest walk to walk over to Finn. She plasters on her sex smile and slides up next to him.<p>

"Hey Finny," she drones in her sex voice. Finn gulps and looks down at her perfectly toned body. Santana increases her smile. "What's doing?"

"N-nothing..." Finn stammers. Santana smiles to herself.

"Rach and I have scheduled a double date tonight but I need a date to take. I was wondering since you're single and I'm... kind of single... ish... if you'd like to be mine?" she asks him. She knows Finn will say yes and then phase one of the plan is finished.

As if he can read Santana's mind he gulps out a barely audible, "yes."

Santana thanks him and walks away, slapping Rachel a high five as she gets to her room.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine have been flirting all night and Santana can see that it's really starting to get to Finn. Jealousy rearing its ugly head. She smiles smugly to herself. This plan is easy, she thinks, Blaine's doing such an amazing job as playing the guy who switched teams just to cosy up to Rachel. Finn takes a sip of his drink and then slams the empty cup on the bench and leans to grab some more. When he looks up again more people have assembled in the room. He turns his gaze back to Blaine and Rachel and has finally had enough of their flirting.<p>

"Rachel," he interrupts, "can I have a word please?"

"Don't go Rach. There's so much more I want to tell you," Blaine whines. Rachel stands up and smiles down at him in the chair.

"We can talk _all _about it when I get back, Blaine," she says. Finn's pretty sure she's being this sexy, flirty bitch just to show him what he's missing out on. And, fuck, it's working. Rachel follows him out the back door and out into the car park.

"Rach," he begins turning around, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Finn? I'm having fun with friends,"

"You're flirting with _Blaine_ who is your _best friend's _boyfriend and who's _gay_!" Finn screeches. The few employees on a break are out here but they pay them no attention.

"What's wrong with that? Nothing's going to happen. Why are you so worried? Unless you're _jealous_!"

"No!" Finn scoffs. Even when he says it he doesn't believe himself. He knows he's jealous and he's longing for her because God knows he misses her. He misses her more than anything in the world and he wants her back. "I'm not jealous."

"Then why are we here?" she asks incredulously. Finn shakes his head.

"Alright? You want to know the truth?" She nods. "I _am _jealous. I'm jealous that you're talking to Blaine like that, I'm jealous that you _don't _talk to me like that anymore. I miss holding you, I miss kissing you, I miss stroking your hair, I miss _you _like fucking _crazy_. I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry that I screwed up with the Santana thing and I'm sorry I can't have you. But that's the way life is. You go through life being jealous and sorry and missing people you can't have."

"Shit..." Rachel mumbles and stands on her toes and kisses him. she kisses him senseless and when she pulls away and sees him smiling she has to ask. "So does this mean we're vack together?"

"Yes, I hope it does," he replies. Rachel stands on her toes again and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him just as a shout of triumph can be heard from the doorway. Finn pulls and mumbles, "What the...?"

"I _told _you jealousy works every time, Rachel. Do you believe me now?" Santana yells across the lot. Rachel nods back and turns to Finn who looks at her questioningly. She only shrugs in response.

"I had to find a way to get you back_ somehow_," and then she places her lips on his, swallowing any witty reply he might have had. Finally, when he gets his lips back he whispers his reply into her hair.

"I'm glad you did,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think..?<strong>

**I do not own Glee,**


End file.
